chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riinghia Neechi
:: "I am not a forgeeving debtor, ze. Watch the skies for me." Never seen far from her personal entourage of guards, Riinghia Neechi is a pirate who leads a crew named for herself, Neechi's Corsairs. She rarely walks anywhere herself, instead being carried by one or more of her guards on their backs. Background At one point, Riinghia was an upstanding member of the Gerualdi Union's government. She was poised to become the next vice president, but she was abruptly ousted and dismissed. The official statement was that Riinghia had been found guilty of money laundering -- an oddity, seeing as Riinghia had an abundance of legally-acquired wealth and would not have feasibly needed to resort to criminal activity to acquire more. However, the Gerualdi Union refused to discuss her dismissal any further. Riinghia appeared years later as the self-styled leader of a group of ruthless pirates, Neechi's Corsairs. Despite doing little to hide her identity, the Gerualdi Union never came after her, perhaps content in their decision that the pirate attacking commercial cruisers was no longer their concern. Second Dream of Arplakoon Fallen Arm Station: The Sparrowhawk's Hope Riinghia's first proper appearance was in the Fallen Arm Station during Arplakoon's second dream. At Veshnyak Vertorak's suggestion, Isaak, Doji, and Jaspur attempted to bargain with her to get her help in accessing the underbelly of the station, where both Jaspur's ship, the AEN Sparrowhawk, and the kidnapped Gwyna Velkt, were being held. At first, Riinghia seemed to be interested in little that they could offer -- merely hypothetical loot they could gain from the Fallen Arm Station -- but Jaspur, recognizing her as a former Gerualdi Union official, suggested that they could "return the favor" if she helped them reclaim what was theirs. The idea resonated with Riinghia, and she gave them a badge with her emblem on it so they could claim they were part of her crew and consequently allowed in the station's underbelly. Wishing them the best of luck with besting Picaro, she also informed them that she was not a forgiving debtor; she told them to watch the skies for when she would return to reclaim that "favor". Sigzlor: The Giant's Shadow Riinghia called in her favor shortly before the End Corps arrived on Sigzlor. Though somewhat accommodating of their previous plans, she insisted that the Gerualdi Union forces stationed on Sigzlor were hiding something -- and she wanted to know what. She told them to meet up with a contact that would find them in two days -- when questioned about the "nature" of her inquiry, she vaguely only said that it was likely related to her "loss". Fourth Dream of Arplakoon Nicta: The Corruption Deepens Riinghia and her entourage made an appearance in Fol Atzo, meeting Karsuri ne Humility after the latter left the Union Crossroads bar alone. She asked Karsuri if the Union Crossroads was truly closed for President's Rise, expressing surprise that the owner would give her workers "a day off for once". Karsuri recognized her due to her infamy, but feigned ignorance before using an invisibility spell and following after them. However, both Riinghia and one of her listron cronies heard someone following after them and lured Karsuri into a trap, capturing her. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters Category:Pirates